


Serendipity, My Ass!

by Cpwatcher



Series: Everybody Loves Phil Coulson [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jasper is a good bro, Jasper is done with these two, Legos, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Photography, Toy photography, legophotography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: Clint likes Phil. Phil likes Clint. Neither one knows how the other feels. Jasper’s just tired of this shit.





	Serendipity, My Ass!

Jasper (thinking): _I wonder what time it is. Oh, I know, it’s 1:45 in the afternoon. And how do I know it’s 1:45? Because these two idiots have spent all morning together in Coulson’s office doing paperwork, **actual paperwork** , while furtively glancing at each other. Then, everyday at 1:45 exactly, they stop here at the vending machine to get a drink before Coulson meets with me and Barton goes off to the range. During that stop, they have the most awkward conversations that two grown men, heck, two high ranking SHIELD agents, could possibly have, while trying to simultaneously maximize their time together and not appear to be doing so. It’s pathetic. Truly pathetic. Well, I for one, am done with this oblivious, unrequited B.S. _

Clint (smiling): Oh, hey. These are the cans with those sayings on them.

Phil (curious): Yeah? What does yours say? 

Clint (smiles cheekily): Ah, ‘Share a Coke with your Soulmate’.

Phil (blushes): Oh. That’s nice.

Clint (smiles): What does yours say?

Phil (blushes more): Huh. It says ‘Share a Coke with your Soulmate’ too.

Clint (blushes and giggles nervously): Wow, what are the chances of that, huh? Talk about coincidences.

Phil (bashful and hopeful): More like serendipity. Maybe even fate?

Jasper (thinking): _Serendipity my ass. I’ll give you fate... You chuckleheads have any idea how many cases I had to go through to fill up that machine..._

**Author's Note:**

> Having more fun with my two favorite things, Legos and Marvel.  
> Hit me up if you have an idea you’d like, and I’ll see if I can build a scene or two.


End file.
